Conventionally, coating a part is a two-stage or three-stage process, depending on whether the part to be coated is new or was already in service. If the part is new, in the first stage, the surface to be coated is prepped using grit blasting. In the second stage, following prepping, the coating is applied to the surface. If the part was already in service, then the three-stage process consists of stripping the existing coating, followed by prepping, then applying the new coating. Many different coating and plating technologies are known. What follows is an overview of some of the main technologies currently in use today.